


Noticed

by jstabe



Category: Backstreet Boys, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-04
Updated: 2008-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstabe/pseuds/jstabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"At that point, Kevin lost all command of the English language."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Noticed

“You should see the look on your face, cuz.”

Brian was laughing at him, but for once Kevin didn’t care. He couldn’t take his eyes off the newest arrival to the party. He’d been complaining about Nick being late when the door had opened and the object of his rant had strolled in. At that point, Kevin lost all command of the English language.

“When did… how…”

Kevin’s voice trailed off and he continued to stare. Howie and AJ’s laughter joined Brian’s, but Kevin ignored them all. His focus was completely centered on Nick. Their youngest band mate had stopped a few tables away to greet some friends. He was laughing, his head thrown back, and Kevin’s eyes followed the smooth line of his throat. He let his gaze travel upward, taking in bright blue eyes and artfully disarrayed blond hair. Kevin itched to run his fingers through that hair, tousle it even more. He curled his hands into fists at his sides. After taking a deep breath, he allowed his gaze to drop and take in the sight that had knocked him stupid in the first place. He’d never, not once, seen Nick dressed like this.

The shirt was black and some sort of silky material that begged to be touched, stroked. It hung a bit loose on Nick’s frame, but every time he moved, the material pulled tight, hugging Nick’s body like a second skin. The pants were supple black leather that cupped Nick’s groin and molded powerful thighs. When he turned to acknowledge a remark, Kevin got a glimpse of Nick’s ass encased in the leather and he had to bite his lip hard to keep from groaning out loud. His voice was uneven when he spoke.

“When in the **hell** did Nick get sexy?”

Three pairs of eyes looked at him with the same expression of fond exasperation. Brian fought to hide his grin.

“Gee, I don’t know. Let me think. Howie, when did our Nicky start getting all sexy?”

Howie pretended to think about it. “Two years ago? Something like that.”

AJ shook his head. “Nah, it’s been longer than that. He was a cute kid, but the gorgeous thing happened when he started to fill out some. You know, when he stopped being all skinny and grew into that big frame of his.”

Brian snorted. “Who are you calling skinny, Bone?”

AJ grinned. “Skinny looks good on me. Carter, on the other hand, looks good with some meat on his bones.” He looked over at Nick. “Make that damn good.”

Kevin wondered if someone had slipped something funky into his drink. That had to be it. Otherwise there was no possible explanation for the way his cousin and his best friend were talking about their youngest best friend. About the baby. About Nick.

“He’s hot.”

Kevin nearly fell out of his chair at Howie’s contribution. He picked up his glass and stared at it suspiciously before putting it back down, far away from him.

“He’s definitely attractive,” Brian said.

AJ smirked. “Completely fuckable.”

“AJ!”

AJ looked at Kevin innocently. “What? He is. I’m straight, not blind or stupid.” He waved a casual hand in Nick’s direction. “Look over there and tell me he isn’t completely and totally fuckable.”

Kevin couldn’t help it- he looked. He groaned and dropped his head onto the table. Within seconds, a soothing hand was rubbing his back. He lifted his head to look at Brian.

“He’s not supposed to look like that, Brian. And I’m not supposed to notice that he does.”

Brian squeezed the back of his neck softly. “You have to stop thinking like that. He’s not a kid anymore, Kevin. He’s all grown up. And he’s been trying like hell to get you to see that. To see him.” Brian grinned. “It hasn’t been going too well so we figured we’d better step in and help out.”

Kevin sat back in his chair, studying his friends. Some things were suddenly very clear. For months now, Howie and Brian had been making off hand comments about Nick. Casually mentioning the way a new shirt fit, or noticing Nick’s new hair cut, or any number of other things. Kevin would glance at Nick, agree, and go right back to what he’d been doing. He finally admitted to himself that it was a defense mechanism. He’d known how well Nick was growing up, but he hadn’t wanted to see it. Hadn’t wanted to admit that he was attracted to Nick. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed AJ watching him.

“I know what Dumb and Dumber here have been up to. You haven’t been doing that, though. I know you weren’t sitting around while these two tried to play matchmaker. What did you do?’

“Me? Nothing much. I just took Nick shopping. Helped him pick out something to wear tonight.”

“You’re responsible for those pants.”

“Yep.”

“AJ? I love you.”

All of four of them burst out laughing. The sound caught Nick’s attention and he made his way over to the table.

“Sounds like I’m missing all the fun,” he said as he neared them.

“Nope, it’s just getting started. Sit your butt down, Carter, and have a drink,” AJ said.

As Nick moved around the table to take the empty seat next to Kevin, Kevin grabbed the pitcher of beer and poured a glass. He set it in front of Nick. Nick gave him a surprised look. Kevin was always lecturing him on underage drinking, even though Nick really didn’t do it that often. Kevin caught the look and shrugged, a little sheepish.

“There’s no one here except for friends and family, you won’t be driving, and it’s not like you’re a kid or anything.”

The smile that lit Nick’s face was absolutely beautiful and Kevin knew, then and there, that things were going to change. He wouldn’t be able to look at Nick and not see. Not anymore.

Brian and Howie exchanged glances before leaning closer together and beginning a conversation, trying not to watch whatever might be going on. AJ had no such qualms. He stared at Nick and Kevin with unabashed curiosity until Brian kicked him under the table. He yelped and glared at Brian, but he finally gave in and turned his attention away, giving Nick and Kevin a semblance of privacy. Nick watched the whole show, perplexed. He looked at Kevin.

“I missed something, didn’t I?”

“No, you didn’t. But I guess I did.”

Nick waited, but Kevin didn’t elaborate. Nick’s long fingers dropped to the hem of his shirt and he began to twist the fabric restlessly. Kevin recognized the nervous gesture and reached out, one hand resting on Nick’s and stilling the movement.

“So, AJ took you shopping?”

Nick smiled shyly. “Yeah. I wanted to wear something nice. Something that didn’t make me look like a dork.”

“You look amazing.”

The sincerity of the tone along with the heat in Kevin’s gaze had Nick blushing. He couldn’t help but grin at Kevin, though.

“So, you finally noticed.”

“Yeah, I guess finally did.”

Nick leaned forward and placed a very quick, very light kiss to Kevin’s mouth.

“Good. It’s about time.”


End file.
